He's Mine!
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: A short story by myself. A lot of girls come forward to Ash confessing his love for him at the same time which leads to an interesting situation. Rated K just to be safe.


He's Mine!

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

(Why haven't people figured that out yet?)

Summary: Just a normal day for Ash Ketchum. He's back at home, taking a break from his usual travels to relax at his home. Though, things might not be as peaceful as he wants things to be.

* * *

He's Mine!

* * *

Ash was out on a walk. After a very long adventure in the Sinnoh region, he needed a nice break from all the action in his life. His Pikachu was at home taking a nap, exhausted from a battle he had with a trainer earlier that morning. He had just visited with his old friend Tracey, talked with Professor Oak, and checked to see how his other Pokémon were doing after his long trip.

It was kind of a lazy day for him, which he liked in his hectic life of battling Pokémon and facing off against Team Rocket agents Jessie and James. Outside of the battle with a trainer earlier that day and two other things, there really hasn't been anything too exciting that day, or even recently.

"Hey Ash," a voice called from behind him. He stopped in the middle of the dirt trail leading to his house to turn around. Right behind him was Misty holding what seemed to be a folded t-shirt.

"Oh hey Misty," he said with a smile, "Haven't seen you in a while. How's life at the gym?"

"Not that bad," she said walking up to him until they were about arms length away from each other, "Look, I heard you were back in Kanto and I got excited to see you again."

"That's nice," he said, "But you didn't have to travel all the way here, I would of went to Cerulean City to see you if you wanted."

She smiled slightly and handed the t-shirt in her hands to him. "Here," she said, "Please accept this from me!"

He took the shirt from her and unfolded it. Right in the direct middle of the shirt in big bold words, it stated, 'I am Misty Wildflowers' boyfriend."

"Huh?" Ash said rereading over again just to be sure what the words were again.

"Ash Ketchum!" she said in prompt voice, "This may seem very out of character for me, but I want to say this. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Ash looked at the shirt once more and then looked at her. "Huh?" he said again.

"Look," she said with a big blush on her face, "After all the traveling we did in the past, I feel in love with you during that time and it has only been growing more and more each day. I really want to be your girlfriend!"

Ash continued to look at her blankly. After a few more moment, he finally said, "Are you serious?"

"Well of course I am serious!" Misty said a little annoyed, "I really love you and I really liked being with you for a long time! Plus, do you think I would spend 35 bucks just to make that t-shirt if I didn't love you!?"

"Ok…" Ash said handing Misty back her shirt, "This is really nice and all and I thank you for being up front and stuff about this instead blurting it out in at a very odd and awkward moment…"

"Hi Ash!" another voice called out, "Hi Misty!" Both of them turned and saw May running right to them holding a holding a shopping bag.

"Oh hi May," Ash said.

"Hi May," Misty said, "We are kind of in the middle of something here, so if you could…."

"Don't worry!" May said cheerfully, "I won't take more than a minute of his time!"

She stepped in between the two of them, pushing Misty away from him, not purpose though. She stood directly in front of Ash and took a deep breath. "I have something very important to tell you," she said a very serious tone of manner, "I've been doing a lot of thinking and a bit of soul searching while I've been busy with my contests. I have finally come to this conclusion and I must let my emotions out."

She reached into her shopping bag and pulled out another folded t-shirt, not too much unlike Misty's. It said directly on it, 'AaMayL Forever!' Ash blinked a couple of things to make sure he was reading this correctly while Misty's jaw just dropped. "Ash," May said looking at him with gleaming eyes, "I would like for us to be a couple! What do you say?"

"He's says no way bandana girl!" Misty said grabbing May's back collar and pulling May behind her, "He's going to my boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" May said looking at her shocked. Misty smirked and showed May her custom t-shirt. May's jaw dropped as well and then she got angry. She growled, "How dare you try to horn in on my chances of getting Ash to be mine you little pigtail redhead demon!"

"What you call me?!" Misty said angrily. May took a bit of a step backwards, Misty was a bit taller than her and it kind of scared her.

"Well isn't this coincidence?" Ash said looking at the shirt in his hands.

"I thought that was you Ash!" another girl said from behind him. All three of them turned in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with purple hair and in a yellow jersey of some sort heading there way. The girl also sported a familiar baseball cap and a black backpack.

"Oh hi Casey," Ash said as she walked directly up to him, "I love to chat and stuff, but there is kind of an issue going on that you don't want to be involved in."

"Well this is kind of important," Casey said with a small blush, "I want to give you something that I got made for… HEY! What's this in your hands?!"

She looked at a t-shirt in his hands with a shocked expression. "Who gave you this?" she said a very terrifying low voice that gave Ash a huge shiver down his spine.

He pointed at May and Casey walked over to her. "So," she said to May, "I see you gave a t-shirt that supports your love for him, huh? Well isn't that sweet…"

"She did do!" May said quickly pointing at Misty so that Casey might divert her scariness and anger on Misty. Misty gave May a look, but May replied by sticking her tongue out at her.

"So both of you decided to give him t-shirts that expressed your love for him?" Casey said, and then she seemed to flame up and shouted at them while pulling something out of her backpack, "HOW DARE YOU TWO!! I GOT ASH SOMETHING DIRECTLY FROM MY HEART AND YOU TWO TRIED TO SNEAK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

She had just pulled out an Electabuzz team jersey that had Ash's last name on the back of it. "HEY!" both girls said to Casey as she put the jersey back into the backpack, "You can't do that! He's mine!"

"OH YEAH!?" Casey said clenching her right fist, "Well then, BRING IT ON!"

"This seems like utter chaos," Ash whimpered as he took another step away from the bickering ladies, "This can't get any worse!"

"Hi Ash!" someone shouted to him, "I bet you didn't expect to see me again!"

"I just had to say something," he sighed. He turned to look and saw Melody walking up to him holding what appeared to be another t-shirt.

"I have something to say to you," she said with a small smile, "I know why didn't get much time to spend with each other and the time we did spend, you were saving the world and all. Anyhow, I just want to give you this and say that I would really like it if you would go out on a date with me."

Ash sighed once more and took the shirt she handed to him. It said, 'Together Forever, Melody and Ash.' "WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!" the three girls from before shouted just realizing Melody was there and what she had just said.

"This could go on for a while," Ash sighed as the three girls dragged Melody into their bickering love fight.

* * *

"I must say," Ash said looking at the scene unfold in front of him, "I really have quite a fan club." It was about 20 minutes later and the scene was not improving. Heck, it was getting worse by the looks of it. There were even more girls than before and they all had two things in common, they loved him and they just had given him some sort of shirt.

Besides the original four girls, a couple of others had joined in the quarrel. Sakura from Kimono Sisters had brought him a kimono with his and her name in kanji written on it. Bianca from the Whirl Islands had brought him a t-shirt which she personally drawn herself and Ash on it permanently. Duplica had shown up with an interesting shirt that had her and his face on it. Anabel had brought her t-shirt that had said, 'Anabel and Ash Forever'. Macey had brought a t-shirt that pretty much said the same thing Misty's shirt said but with the names changed around.

As all the girls bickered, Ash checked the watch he had just got recently. "Oh boy," he mumbled, "I better get this moving soon or I'll be here for at least a week."

He looked at the girl and shouted, "EVERYONE! SHUT UP!"

All the girls immediately stopped in their tracks and looked at him. "Is something wrong?" they all asked.

"First of all," he said setting down all the clothing the girls had given to him, "I like to thank you for being up and honest about all your feelings for me. That was sweet and all, plus, the gifts were nice. Unfortunately, there is a bit of a problem for all of you. It's kind of hard to say…"

"You can tell us," Anabel said.

"As long as you love me," they all then said in union, "I'm fine!"

"Yeah…" Ash said, "This is really hard to say, especially since I'm breaking a lot of hearts and stuff. Anyhow, this is the bad news… you were all a bit too slow and late."

"Huh?" they all said in union. What did he mean by this?

"You see," he said pulling up his black shirt, "I'm already with someone else." He lifted his shirt to reveal a bit of a surprise. Underneath it was the words, "Ash and Dawn Love Each Other Forever."

"HUH?!" they screamed.

"Yep," he said pulling down his shirt again, "Dawn already confessed and I agreed to what she said because… I love her."

"WHAT?!" they all screamed even louder.

"Sorry," he said to them all, "As much as I like the enthusiasm from all of you, my heart's already taken. Plus, she made this shirt from scratch." The girls all just looked at him with shocked and horrified expressions. They had already lost before they even started?!

"There you are Ash!" a girl said from behind him, "I've been waiting at your house for a while now. I want you to try this cake I made for you! I hope you'll love it!" Ash turned and smiled at the girl. It was Dawn.

"I'm sure I'll love it," he said to her, "It was made by you."

"Oh stop it!" she giggled, "You're going to make me blush!"

Then she stopped giggling and noticed the group of girls from behind him. They all looked at her intensely. "Umm…" Dawn said confused, "Who are they?"

"Those are just some of my friends," Ash said, "Anyways, let's get going! I got to try this cake you made!" Dawn nodded and both of them left the group of girls holding hands tightly.

The group remained motionless for a long time as they watched the couple walk out of the sight. The girls looked at each other and looked back the disappearing people on the horizon. "Well," May said, "What now?"

"I think the answer is obvious here!" Misty said, "We kidnapped Dawn! With her out of the way, we may have a chance!" All the girls shouted in agreement and headed off to figure out a plan.

The End

* * *

Author Notice: This was fun to write. You wouldn't believe it, but I just came up with this story idea today! I hope fans of works will check this story out. I hope to write some more short stories like this in the future. I just hope I can come up with more crazy ideas such as this one.

I don't have much to say but thanks for reading this story. I recommend reading Not Everything Is What It Seems if you like this kind of funny short stories. It's a Naruto story, but it is still nice. I also recommend you give I'm Stuck In A House Full of Girls which is my best story according to lots of reviews by people and a nice real long funny and romantic story. Give it a look.

Date: 7/18/08

Redited: 7/19/08

Until next time, this was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everybody and everyone!


End file.
